


334

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viven deprisa y acelerados en un frenesí de sentimientos complicados e intensas discusiones que a veces acaban en calor y sexo y otras en corazones demacrados abandonados en cada lado de la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	334

325 son las noches que pasan juntos.

Las manos de Kibum le acarician con delicadeza, sus labios buscan su boca y le besan despacio, susurrando palabras dulces y algunas promesas que encienden a Jonghyun y divierten a Kibum. Kibum se desliza bajo sus sábanas como la seda, como si perteneciese a ellas desde el principio, como si las conociese más que el propio Jonghyun. Se abrazan y se deshacen en roces y gemidos ahogados; se buscan entre las sábanas y se encuentran exhaustos y sonrientes.

134 son los días que pasan separados.

Viven deprisa y acelerados en un frenesí de sentimientos complicados e intensas discusiones que a veces acaban en calor y sexo y otras en corazones demacrados abandonados en cada lado de la cama. Se gritan, se pelean y se enfadan. Kibum dice cosas que añaden cicatrices en el corazón de Jonghyun y entristecen a Kibum nada más pronunciarlas. Jonghyun devuelve palabras hirientes que se clavan en la piel de Kibum, haciéndole sangrar. Y se marchan. Se separan y se alejan, olvidándose pero nunca lo suficiente.

Y cuando Jonghyun quiere darse cuenta a esos 134 días se le añaden 200 días más sin las promesas ni el calor de Kibum, y está solo en su habitación, sin manos que le acaricien y besos que le consuelen.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta ha pasado casi un año y Kibum ya no está.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry por el angst ;;


End file.
